lo que siento por ti
by kurolovers
Summary: después de alejarse Giotto solo espera volver a ver su ángel...a su Tsu-kun ¿Cuando vuelven a verse como lo toman? G27!


**Lo que siento por ti.**

**One-short **

**G27**

La vida era bastante injusta para Giotto y Tsunayoshi que desde la edad tan pequeña y de un amor tan puro y lindo para que todo aquello fuera separado porque Tsuna iba a vivir a Alemania por la separación de sus padres; se iba junto a su madre a vivir con sus abuelos. La ida de aquel pequeño rompió el corazón de Giotto como del castaño que no se quería ir de su lado por nada pero Nana por la furia que tenía por haberse separado de Itmetsu agarro las cosas de ellos dos y partir al día siguiente pero aun así dejo que los dos se pudieran despedir después de todo no sabían si iban a volver a Japón.

-Gio-kun no llores.-dijo Tsuna viendo como lloraba su amigo.-T..te prometo que volveré.-no pudo soportarlo y lloro no se quería ir.

-Waaa Tsu-kun no llores.-paro de llorar al ver a su ángel para ir a abrazarlo.-Nosotros nos volveremos a encontrar te lo juro.

-G..giotto(sniff)...N..no me (sniff).o..olvides (sniff).-se aferró al rubio buscando consuelo.

-Nunca lo haría!.

-Tsu-kun hay que irse.-muy triste Nana se acercó a los dos pequeños.-Trataremos de venir algún día Gio-chan.

-Esperare hasta entonces Tía.-sonrió triste.-Y cuando lo haga Tsu-kun será mi novia!.-declaro sonrojando al castaño y sacándole una risita a la madre de este.

-Claro Gio-chan cuando sean más grandes.

Con una promesa ya declarada Tsuna se fue con la tristeza en todo el viaje lastimando a su madre por haber hecho eso pero no podía soportar nada más Japón por lo sucedido hace poco.

-Lo siento mucho Tsu-kun.-se disculpó Nana.

-No te preocupes Oka-san.-le sonrió tristemente.-No fue tu culpa si no de ese hombre...pero extrañare mucho a Giotto.

-Yo igual después de todo fue tu primer amigo.

La conversación fue cambiando hasta que llegaron a su destino, las cosas cambiaron para Tsuna que se tuvo que acostumbrar a su nuevo idioma que le costó un montón y en la escuela no le iba muy bien que digamos ya que lo llamaban un inútil.

Mientras Giotto estuvo muy triste por la ida de su amor y pequeño ángel, a poco después conoció a Gokuder Yamamoto Asari, que se convirtieron en sus amigos pero nadie se comparaba a su lindo Tsu-kun; al principio de distraía muchas veces pero luego se prometió ser el mejor novio para Tsunayoshi cuando volviera.

Lamentablemente ellos no se pudieron comunicar desde la partida del castaño entristeciendo a Giotto pero aun así seguiría con su promesa para llegar a ser el mejor para ese chico que le robo el corazón desde la primera vez, las cosas sucederán por algo y en algún momento esas dos dulces almas se volverán a encontrar para estar juntas o tal vez no. El tiempo dirá si ellos volverán a verse pero como será? Sera en el mejor momento? Eso no se sabe pero si ese puro amor existe entonces hay que creer que sin importar nada el amor puede ganar a cualquier costo aunque vaya a pasar varios años ese amor se hará más fuerte e inseparable para cualquiera...

~·~·~·~·~·~^·^~·~·~·~·~-~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

_**10 Años después.**_

**POV Giotto.**

Han pasado 10 años desde que lo vi por última vez, 10 años que lo he extrañado cada día de mi vida. He cumplido 17 años ya hace algunos meses atrás pero sé que mi amor de la infancia ya tiene sus 15 años lo único malo que olvide su apellido que mal! Pero bueno les diré que en todos estos diez años muchas cosas cambiaron para mí, les diré como por ejemplo soy el Décimo Vongola y en la mafia Vongola es la más poderosa! No quiero ser el Décimo pero por ser de la sangre Vongola debo hacerlo y obtuve guardianes y todos ellos son mis amigos están mi mejor amigo y mano derecha Gokudera G guardián de la Tormenta y también mi mejor amigo Yamamoto Asari guardián de la lluvia; esta Hibari Alaude guardián de la nube de vez en cuando nos golpea por molestar su tranquilidad pero es un buen amigo, esta Lampo Bovino mi guardián del Rayo es perezoso pero igual es buen amigo; Sasagawa Knuckler mi guardián del Sol siempre dice 'Extremo!' a todo pero es muy bueno en los deportes y todo y sin olvidar a Deamon Spade Rokudo mi guardián de la Niebla siempre hace travesuras y pelea con Alaude pero siempre está ahí cuando se le necesita y lo mejor de todo cada uno tiene un hermano de la misma edad que Tsuna excepción de Hibari Kyoya y Sasagawa Ryohei que tienen 16 pero cambiando de tema ahora voy en mi segundo año de preparatoria en Nami-chuu que es vigilado por Alaude y Kyoya...Ah! Y les conté que tengo un tutor? Me lo mando mi abuelito que es el noveno de Vongola, mi tutor se llama Reborn Di Arcobaleno es muy sádico.

Mi vida es como siempre, me despierto por Reborn y siempre hay ruidos en las mañanas de mi casa, por el pequeño hermanito de Lampo que tiene 7 años pero vaya que es llorón y todos los días Lambo y Lampo pelean por la comida de mi madre Sawaki Mika es una dulce mujer de cabellos rubios y de ojos castaños y mi padre bueno trabaja en Vongola como mano derecha de Itmetsu-san, uff pues a lo que venía; me vestí y fui a bajo, desayune y me fui junto a Lampo y por el camino nos encontramo Asari, al llegar a escuela todo fue simplemente normal, tengo buenas notas y soy muy popular y todo pero no me interesa sólo quiero ver nuevamente a mi ángel...a mi Tsu-kun...maldición porque se me olvido su apellido! Se cambió su apellido ya que no quería tener el mismo que el de su padre teniendo el de su madre pero el problema es que no me acuerdo?!.

Las cosas hoy fueron un pocas extrañas ya que en la hora del almuerzo nos juntamos todos o sea mis guardianes y sus hermanos como siempre en la azotea pero algunos de ellos-los hermanos de mis guardianes- actuaban muy extraños y entre ellos Mukuro Rokudo, Chromer Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei no estaba en ese momento por algo del club de boxeo. Hibari Kyoya no estaba pero era de esperarse nunca estaba y ya era costumbre, pero continuando actuaban bastante inquietos y emocionados a su forma obviamente. Pero lo ignore estaba pensando mejor en mi ángel ah~ como te extraño mi amado cuando te volveré a ver? Reborn apareció mágicamente como siempre, me preguntó como lo hace?! Luego de golpearme y todo aviso de que iba a volver en dos días más ¿Por qué? Ni idea, Gokudera quería ir pero Reborn se negó y sonrió sádicamente y eso me asusto iba a ser algo que odiare lo sé, pero sólo se despidió y se fue...eso fue extraño pero suspire igual. Aunque presiento que algo sucederá en unos días más ¿Me preguntó si será algo bueno o malo?. Espero que sea algo bueno.

**POV Normal.**

Giotto al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su habitación hoy quería descansar todo en su totalidad era completamente extraño, ya que el comportamiento de los hermanos de sus amigos y guardianes estaban haciendo algo y no es que los odiara o algo simplemente se le hacía extraño y raro, suspiro y prefirió dormir. Los dos días llegaron y Reborn regreso en la mañana pero luego se fue, Lampo y Giotto fueron a la escuela pero al llegar vieron como siempre a Hibari y Alaude en la entrada pero lo sorprendente era que Hibari sonreía levemente casi no se notaba pero prefirieron ignorar aquello, las clases fueron aburridas para el rubio que se durmió y fue despertado por Asari que le digo que era hora de comer y como siempre fueron a la azotea pero por el camino Asari le comento que su hermano quería presentar a alguien a la hora del almuerzo así que tenían que esperar al invitado allá arriba, minutos pasaron y estaba Giotto con sus guardianes esperando a sus hermanos hasta que se escuchó la risa de Mukuro pero diferencia a la de siempre esta era sin maldad sorprendiendo a Deamon y a todos y de a poco las voces de los menores se escuchaban, se abrió la puerta mostrando a Hibari y a Yamamoto conversando con confianza ya sorprendidos era poco por aquello, y luego Gokudera, Ryohei y después a los dos peli índigo, se escuchó otra voz más dulce y gentil pero era escondida por Mukuro y Chromer que sonreía sin timidez ni nada.

-Oh ya están todos.-hablo Yamamoto viendo a los mayores.

-Sentimos Extremadamente la demora.

-Tsk no grites idiota!.-dijo Gokudera.

-A quien le dices idiota!

-Chicos que asustan a nuestro amigo.-dijo Yamamoto callando a Gokudera y a Ryohei.

-Y a quien nos van a presentar?.-dijo Deamon.

-A nuestro amigo herbívoro cabeza de melón.-dijo Hibari.

-Tú tienes un amigo?!.-dijo sorprendido G.

-Kufufufu claramente porque él es tan lindo e inocente que da gusto ser su amigo.

-Mukuro-nii tiene razón.

-Y nos dejarán verlo?.-dijo Asari.

-Ah sí lo sentimos.-se disculpó Chromer.

Los dos peli índigo se corrieron para mostrar a un pequeño castaño con cabello indomable, ojos color miel que mostraban inocente y pureza, y de sonrisa angelical ante ello Giotto recordó a su ángel.

-Hola mi nombre es Nokita Tsunayoshi es un gusto conocerlos.-se presentó Tsuna.-Por favor llámenme Tsuna si gustan.

-Es un gusto conocerte me llamo Yamanoto Asari.-dijo primero el peli negro y empezó a apuntar a sus amigos casa uno de ellos presentando a todos.

-Tsu...Tsu-kun?.-fue lo que salió de la boca del rubio teniendo la atención del nombrado, estuvieron mirándose por segundo pero para los dos fueron años.-T..Tú eres mi Tsu-kun!?.

-G..Gio-kun?.-dijo sorprendido Tsunayoshi, para luego ir a abrazar al rubio.-Ha pasado tantos años Giotto.

-Muchos Tsuna.-correspondió aquel abrazo.

-Ustedes se conocen Tsunayoshi?.-preguntó Hibari.

-Hai! Giotto fue mi primer amigo!.-dijo emocionado y separándose.-Eso fue hace 10 años.

-No supe de ti desde que te fuiste.

Antes que el rubio volviera a abrazarlo Tsuna fue agarrado por Mukuro.-Kufufufu~ si fuera tú no lo tocaría Vongola.-dijo amenazante y todos los menores se pusieron en guardia.

-Pero que les sucede?.-dijo G.

-Tsuna-chan es nuestro amigo y salvador así que preferimos protegerlo de todo.-dijo seria Chromer.

-Chicos?.-se extrañó el ojimiel al ver la actitud de sus amigos.-No se preocupen por mí, confíen en sus hermanos.-los regaños suavemente.

-Pero Tsuna-sama.-Gokudera iba a protestar pero.

-Chicos en serio.-dijo Tsuna.-No sean tan desconfiados con sus hermanos y no creo que sean malos conmigo y después de todo por fin estamos juntos!.

-En eso tienes razón Tsuna!.-dijo Yamamoto quitando su lado serio y cambiando su arma a la espada de bambú.-Después de 7 años por fin juntos!.

-Kufufufu no puedo negarme a eso Takeshi.

-Oigan aquí nos pedimos de algo?!.-alego Knuckle.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia herbívoros.-dijo seco Hibari hasta que se escuchó un golpe a este.-Tsuna?.-lo quedo mirando.

-Kyoya no seas así.-dijo Tsuna luego de golpearlo en el estómago sorprendiendo a todos-los actuales guardianes de Vongola y Giotto-.-Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes insultar a la gente mayor.

-Hare lo que quiera Tsunayoshi.

-Entonces.-con una mirada afilada reto a Hibari que también lo miraba de esa manera pero luego Tsuna se acercó a Chromer.-Nagi-chan Kyoya no me quiere.-dijo muy triste.-Me harías un favor.

-Claro Tsuna-chan.-Chromer cambio su sonría tímida a una sádica.-Dime cómo quieres que lo torturé?.

-Tsk ese idiota siempre hace lo mismo.-dijo Ryohei.

-En eso te tomo la palabra Ryohei, Kyoya nunca aprende.

Todo pasaba a la atenta mirada de los hermanos de ellos sorprendidos de un día para el otro ellos se comportaran tan familiarmente, ya que ellos no eran así hasta ahora. Giotto estaba más que sorprendido por la actitud de su ángel hasta que se acordó de algo.

-Tsuna ¿Podemos hablar después de clases?.-preguntó Giotto.

-Eh? Por supuesto Gio-kun!.-dijo Tsuna al tener a Yamamoto en su hombro.

El día paso tan lento para Giotto que se desesperaba ya que después de tantos años al fin pudo ver a su amor y es que aún lo amaba y esperaba que igual Tsuna le gustara. Cuando terminaron las clases Giotto corrió rápidamente hacia afuera, segundos después apareció Tsuna se miraron y se fueron a un parque cerca de allí, ninguno hablo siendo algo incómodo para los dos hasta que llegaron a su destino y sentarse en nunca banca con un suspiro Giotto hablo primero.

-Tsuna quiero decirte algo súper importante.-empezó a decir levemente nervioso.

-Te escucho.-lo miro confuso pero levemente sonrojado.

-Te acuerdas lo que prometimos antes de que te fueras?.

-...Si me acuerdo.-era algo que jamás pudo olvidar aquella promesa si amaba tanto al rubio hasta ahora.

-Entonces quisiera saber...¿Que sientes por mí?

-...-Tsuna se sorprendió por la pregunta que aún no se lo creía.

-Lo siento si esto es tan...-se disculpa no pudo continuar ya que fue callado por unos torpes y suaves labios que eran de su ángel.

Se sorprendió al principio pero después de salir de la sorpresa correspondió el beso hasta que se tuvieron que separar del beso y se miraron por varios minutos hasta volver a besarse con más ganas.

-T..Tsuna.-luego de separarse lo abrazo.-Me gustas.

-Tú también me gustas Giotto, jamás pude olvidarte.-le confeso.

-Yo tampoco Tsuna.

Desde lo lejos se podía ver a todos más que sorprendidos pero los hermanos menores sonreían triunfalmente.

-¿Qué sucede?.-preguntó G al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Nosotros planeamos esto.-le respondió Gokudera a su pregunta.

-Nuestro cielo había hablado de Giotto tiempo atrás.-dijo Ryohei.

-Qué?!.

-Si bueno eso fue hace 7 años atrás y nos contó pero digo que tal vez esa persona ya ni lo recordaba.-dijo Yamamoto.

-Espera ¿Cuando conocieron. Tsuna?.

-Fue cuando estábamos en Italia y nos perdimos del grupo.-conto Mukuro teniendo la atención de todos.-Después de peleas y todo escuchamos a alguien quien venía y allí estaba Tsunayoshi corriendo y al notarnos se asustó. Él nos vio y en un instante se tranquilizó un poco y nos pregunto si nos habíamos perdido hablo en italiano pero no todos sabíamos que decía excepción de Hayato pero al darse cuenta hablo en japonés y nos quiso ayudar pero de repente aparecieron unos sujetos que nos iban a atacar...pero Tsunayoshi se los enfrento cuando los tipos nos atacaron y gano pero tuvo muchas heridas; nos preguntó si estamos bien y todo, como no sabíamos donde ir él mismo nos ofreció su casa donde su madre nos recibió muy feliz. Con el poco tiempo lo queríamos hasta que paso la semana y ayuda del tío de Tsunayoshi volvimos a Japón así que en las vacaciones lo íbamos a visitar.-conto todo lo ocurrido asombrando a sus hermanos.

-Eso fue cuando se desaparecieron?.-dijo Asari.

-Sí.

-Tsuna ahora vivirá en Japón con su tío... el por qué no lo sabemos.-dijo preocupado Yamamoto.

-Por eso hay que ir a hablar con ese idiota.-dijo Hibari yendo donde la parejita estaba.

-Vamos al Extremo!.

Todos se acercaron dónde estaba la nueva pareja que hablaba en la banca y Tsuna al verlos les sonrió contento recibiendo otras de sus amigos y luego de que todos estuvieran Hibari preguntara.

-Ahora nos dirás porque viniste de repente?.

Tsuna se tensó bajando la cabeza, pero cuando iba a hablar se escuchó un sollozo de un niño cerca y todos vieron a Lambo caminar en el parque y este al verlos se acercó hasta que se detuvo frente a Tsuna agarrando el pantalón de este.

-Waaaa Tsuna-nii!.-levanto sus manos en señal de que quería ser cargado, Tsuna lo hizo levemente triste.

-Como que 'Tsuna-nii'?.-dijo incrédulo Lampo.-Tsuna ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermanito?.

-Él también es mi hermanito.-dijo pero no lo miro.-Yo supe que él fue abandonado por su familia en Italia, lo encontré hace dos años...pero el año pasado gracias a mi tío supimos de donde era y tú eras su hermano mayor y lo enviamos contigo.

-Waaaa Tsuna-nii te extrañe!.-lloraba a mares Lambo.

-Lo siento mucho Lambo...pero sabias que no te podía cuidar.-trataba de tranquilizar al pequeño.

-¿Qué sucedió?.-dijo esta vez Giotto.

-suspiro.-Lo siento, regresé porque Oka-san había fallecido el año pasado dejándome solo en Italia.-empezó a relatar sorprendiendo a todos.-Como oído a mi padre y el único familiar que me quede era mi tío que era hermano de mi madre me dijo que cuando tuviera una misión donde se quedada mucho tiempo me dejaría vivir con él ya que estaba preocupado por mi salud.

-Entonces sabes en que trabaja tu tio?.-pregunto Mukuro.

-El Tío de Tsuna-nii es el idiota de Reborn!.-grito Lambo ya más calmado muchos de ellos no sabían si eso era verdad.-Ne Tsuna-nii te vas a quedar a vivir en Japón y cuidar de Lambo?.

-Claro y esta vez jamás en la vida te abandonare Lambo, tú y mi Tío son lo último que queda de mi familia.-sonrió tristemente como a la vez feliz.

-Tsuna.-sonó la voz de Giotto y al verlo el rubio lloraba sabía que aquella mujer era la más dulce en el mundo.-¿Cómo murió Nana-san?

-Tuvo cáncer pulmonar…..ella dijo que lo sentía mucho en no despedirse de ti y agradecerte que me quisiera en aquel tiempo que estuvimos juntos y…..y me pidió que algún di te llevara a ella para mostrarle que no estaré solo nunca más.-le conto sin atreverse a mirarlo de tan solo recordar los últimos momentos de su madre lo hacía llorar.-Pero sabes ella muchas veces decía que íbamos a volver pero las cosas se complicaron y aquel trágico día odie haber vivido en Japón y al mundo entero….aunque el tiempo fue tan doloroso recordar como mi madre fue feliz al estar en su país natal y sin embargo todo fue amargura; todo sucedió en Namimori todo el sufrimiento de mi madre sucedió aquí y pensé ¿Por qué volver donde todo el sufrimiento de mi como de mi Oka-san?

-Tsuna.-hablaron sus amigos muy tristes por la información.

-No se preocupen estoy muy bien…lo pude superar.-les conto.-Además por fin puedo volver a verte Giotto.

-Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias estaría muy feliz pero extrañare mucho a tu madre Tsuna.

-Lo sé yo igual.-le respondió.

-Tsuna lo siento por pregunta.-dijo Yamamoto.

-Es verdad lo sentimos por la pérdida.-dijo ahora Deamon.

-Está bien ella fue muy feliz y eso también lo es para mí les sonrió levemente.-Aunque y aes hora de r a ver a mi tío.-vio la hora en su celular.

-Ah pero si quieres te vamos a dejar!.-opino G.

Todos se fueron a acompañar al castaño a su casa que era de dos pisos y con un pequeño jardín y aun con Lambo en sus brazos abrió la puerta siendo recibido un hombre de patillas rizadas, entro con todos y al ver aquel sexy hombre casi se desmayan ese era en verdad Reborn!

-Bienvenido Tsuna.-dijo Reborn hasta que vio a los demás.-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Ellos son mis amigos tio Reborn.-le conto tranquilizando al de patillas.-¿Ne mira encontré a mi hermanito?!.-dijo muy feliz con Lambo en brazos.

-Tks, estúpida vaca….esta bien me alegra por ti sobrino pero si vas a llegar tarde me llamas siempre te lo he dicho.

-Lo siento…ah Tio Reborn Giotto y yo somos pareja ¿verdad que eso es bueno?.-confeso levemente sonroja y esta vez todos pudieron ver la sorpresa en el sicario que después de tragar aquella información vio mal a Giotto.

-Si te lastima el acabada muerto ¿lo sabes?.-le informó y Giotto trago grueso.

-No seas malo!

-Etto no quisiera interrumpir pero tengo una duda.-dijo Chromer teniendo la atencon de los dos.

-Que es Chromer-chan?

-Si Reborn es tu tio porque no lleva el mismo apellido?

-Eso es porque para proteger a mi familia acepte cambiar mi nombre de Nakita Reborn a Reborn Di Arcobaleno.-explico el azabache.-Pero deben saber que Tsuna sabe de Vongola.

-EH?!.

-Eso es verdad tsuna?.-dijo asustado Giotto.

-Si! Y aun así te amo Giotto espero que no te enojes, lo sabía hace tiempo.-dijo avergonzado y si no fuera porque estaba Reborn y lambo en los brazos de su ángel lo abrazaría y lo besaría con pasión.

-Está bien, es mi culpa por no decírtelo hace rato pese que te asustarías y tenía miedo.

-Tsuna? Es mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde.-dijo G teniendo asistimiento por todos y se fueron dejando a Tsuna con Lambo y Reborn.

Los días pasaron hasta que se cumplió un mes con la relación con Giotto y Tsunayoshi, costo mucho que Reborn aceptara la relación pero al final solo por ver feliz a su sobrino acepto pero igual se vengaba cuando entrenaba a Dame-Gio. Todo está perfectamente y la relación entre todos se podría decir que seguía igual o un poco mejor, Mukuro y Hibari siempre molestaban a Giotto por quitarles a su cielo, entre otros hasta que pasaron los años cuando Giotto fue el décimo de Vongola y Tsuna sorpresivamente fue reconocido como "Natsu" por ser un Hackeador en el bajo mundo y luego de 6 meses los dos cielos se casaron pero sin olvidar de visitar a la madre de Tsuna. La vida fue muy dolorosas para los dos y al principio pensaron que se perdían pero gracias a sus amigos y lo más importante el amor de los dos pudieron seguir adelante por siempre…..

**The End.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
